The Hot Dork
by theGirlster
Summary: Annabeth was no spy, but when a green eyed hottie moves in next door she decides it's time for her to don her spying gear. Unfortunately for her, her neighbour knows exactly what she's upto. One shot. Percabeth. Percy/Annabeth


"Annabeth Rose Chase! How is your new neighbour? Old or young? Hot or not?" Piper McLean's eager voice floated through Annabeth's cellphone speakers as Annabeth leant over the balcony railings outside her room, her stormy grey eyes sparkling with a strange light at the new black sedan that parked in front of the two storey limestone house next to hers.

"Shut up Pipes, I still can't see him," Annabeth whispered into her phone hurriedly. After a pause she added with in a hushed tone, "Oh he's getting out!"

"Ohmigwad!" Piper cried, "Who's it?"

Annabeth ignored her friend and focused on the person who got out of the car - A young, definitely in his early twenties and probably the same age as her in a pair of faded dark blue jeans that fit him well wherever kt should and a snug black shirt. Annabeth leant over the railings further to get a good look at his face, thankfully he turned around himself, gracing Annabeth with a glorious view of his unruly black hair, beautiful green eyes, straight long nose and enticing full lips. His shirt was open to reveal the smooth skin that covered his chest, giving her a hint of the toned, firm, killer washerboard abs underneath the cloth.

"Holy smokes, he's hot!" Annabeth breathed, forgetting that she had her phone still clutched to her ear.

"Ohmigawd! So it's a he? And he's hot?" Piper screeched into the phone, her voice rising with each word.

"Pipes, he's going to his door..." Annabeth said, her watchful eyes following the man even as she spoke, "Wait, he's not. Shit, he's coming to my door!"

Piper laughed. "Your hot new neighbour is going to introduce himself! Go on Annie, introduce yourself."

Annabeth's heart picked up speed suddenly and she swallowed nervously. "Don't call me Annie!"

"Sure! Listen, I'll call you back. I wanna know what happens," Piper said before getting of the call.

Annabeth stuffed her phone into the pocket of her denim shorts, wiped her clammy fingers on her white blouse and headed to her mirror and quickly touched up her lipstick and mascara. Normally, she wasn't too big on makeup but hell, that guy was hot.

Hardly two seconds later the calling bell went off and Annabeth scuttled down. She plastered a calm look on her face and with as much poise as she could muster she threw the door open.

There stood the guy looking way better in close up. Annabeth coild see the blue swirls and flecks in his sea green eyes and the smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson," he said extending a hand towards her.

Annabeth arched a blond eyebrow up at him. "Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase."

She took his hand in hers with a small smile.

"I just came over to introduce myself," Percy said leaning against the door frame.

Annabeth crossed her arms against her chest. "Oh," she said feigning surprise though she knew he was going to be her neighbour.

"You know the empty house next to yours?"

Annabeth hid a grin. "Uh huh?"

"Yeah, my grandmother is moving in there."

Annabeth's arms fell to her side in shock. "What do you mean your grandmother? You're not moving in there?"

Percy looked a little confused as he shook his head. Annabeth found it adorably cute. "No. Just my grandmother."

Annabeth frowned feeling utterly and truly disappointed. "Well, where is she?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. I came to check on the house and make it more welcoming."

Annabeth made her self smile. She found it sweet that he cared for his grandma, but she was even more pissed that he wasn't going to be the hot, cute, sexy neighbour she had wanted. Piper would laugh her ass off when she knew. "Uh, okay."

"Annabeth, did I offend you or something? You seem a little... Off," Percy said, his brows furrowing in worry.

"Nope, not at all. I just thought it would be you moving in next door," Annabeth blurted out before she could think it through.

Percy's smirk widened and his shoulders relaxed. "I'm sorry, were you looking for a sexy neighbour?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his cocky tone. "Woah! Who said anything about sexy?"

Percy held out his arms as if asking for a hug. "Who has to say anything when you see this?" He pointed to his abs with a knowing smile.

Annabeth scoffed, though inside she was drooling at his body. "Bloated ego, I see. Such a turn down."

Percy didn't seem offended. Instead he laughed and leant close to her. Too close to her, that she could almost taste his peppermint breath. "Does that mean you were turned on before?"

Annabeth flushed pink as she pulled away a little nervously. "Either you've got a really over done self esteem or you're high on seaweed."

"Either way, you didn't deny what I said."

"Percy," Annabeth said shaking her head and sending her blond curls flying around her face. "Please. I'm really glad you are not my neighbour now. What would I do with so much cockiness next door?"

Percy finally pulled away and laughed loudly. Annabeth hated to admit it, but his clear laugh and throaty chuckle made her toes curl in her ballet flats. "Oh Annabeth!"

"What?" she muttered wondering why he sounded so amused.

"I am your neighbour."

"What about your grandma?" Annabeth's brows shot up as she frowned up at him.

Percy's lips tugged up in a taunting smile. "I lied."

Annabeth spluttered in indignation. "Why would you do that?"

Percy leaned back against the door frame, clearly enjoying Annabeth's reaction. "You're not as subtle as you think, you know."

"Huh?"

"Mirrors don't lie, Chase."

Annabeth froze as Percy's words began to make sense. "Oh no! Tell me you didn't see me up there in the balcony."

"But I did," Percy grinned broadly loving the way Annabeth's cheeks were bright pink. "In fact, you were so loud, I heard you speaking to your friend Pipes too."

Annabeth groaned. "It's Piper."

"Right." Percy's eyes sparkled with mirth. "What did you tell her? Oh damn, I'm getting a hawt new neighbour?"

Annabeth scrunched her nose at Percy's fake high pitched voice. "I didn't sound like a dying walrus, Percy."

Percy ignored her as he laughed again. This time Annabeth couldn't help but smile too. "Alright, yoi can stop laughing now," she said.

Percy sobered and smiled at her. "To ne honest, I told my friend that I'm getting a beautiful neighbour too."

Annabeth smothered a grin. "You did?"

"Yeah." Percy smiled. This time it was warm and genuine lighting up his eyes like sea green fairly lights.

Annabeth let herself smile too. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're not sure if you're thanking me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

Percy put on an excellent poker face. "You wound me, lady."

"I see my new neighbour is a dork too," Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Percy shrugged. "So if this dorky hot neighbour was to ask the beautiful girl next door on a totally out of the blue date, would she go with him?"

Annabeth arched a brow again. "How should the beautiful neighbour be sure that the hot dork isn't a creepy stalker or a serial killer?"

Percy leaned close to Annabeth. "Give him a chance, that's how."

Annabeth smiled. "I think I will give him a chance then."

The corner of Percy's lips tugged up in a small excited smile. "Sweet."

Annabeth laughed and Percy shuffled back with a sheepish smile. "I'll see you later then, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded as she watched him trek back to his house. Percy stopped before disappearing into his house though and turned back to Annabeth. "Just checking. You agreed to go give me a chance right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned at the same time. "Yes, Percy. Go away before I change my mind."

Percy didn't answer, but the loud bang of his front door did.

Annabeth closed her door still smiling like crazy that her lips threatened to split.

Oh Piper is going to be ecstatic!

And that's a wrap!

Guys... My regular readers, sorry for not updating my other stories. I promise to do so soon... I've been really busy with a lot of things. But that's no excuse, I know. I think I lost my writing ability though! :( it's sad...!

Anyway, review and show me your love guys! And be sure to check out my other stories... LOVE AND WAR has been my most popular one until now... Or so my readers say!

REVIEW.


End file.
